


Change for the Better

by orphan_account



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: First Kiss, I love Fight Club, M/M, Story where Tyler is real, change, first fic, i just had to write this story, i like fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Narrator (Jack) gets a different surprise, from the one and only, Tyler Durden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Narrator (Jack) gets a different surprise from the one and only, Tyler Durden.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I apologize!

You know, for a person like Tyler, you will expect words like rough and course.

He was all muscle, violence, calloused fingers, and musk. 

He was all masculine.

So, imagine my surprise when his lips touched mine.

It isn't hungry, or desperate. It was rather soft, warm, and inviting.

It was a whole new feeling. You can sense the trepidation and hesitation.

It wasn't long until my head is rested on his warm chest. My hair being carded softly by the same rough hands.

These simple actions make Tyler Durden, well... less Tyler Durden.

And I like it...

I like it a lot...

**Author's Note:**

> So that is my first fic guys! Hope that you liked it! :)


End file.
